The genderbending of Suzumiya Haruhi
by riddlefiddleai
Summary: A dimension crossover managed to fuse for an instant...Kyon meets Kyonko, Yuki meets Yuuki, the gender bending of Suzumiya Haruhi begins
1. Prologue

**The gender bending of Suzumiya Haruhi**

Since this story hasn't been written yet, I shall write it

I do not own the characters of Suzumiya Haruhi

If I did I would I wouldn't be writing this

I figure you guys out there already know the characters of Suzumiya Haruhi

So I'm not going to do some shitty character introduction and actually just start on the real thing

Prologue

It happened to be a very nice day. The sun was up in the air, the clouds were big, white and fluffy and the sky pure blue. It happened to be a very nice day, peaceful and filled with bliss. I yawned and leaned back into my chair. The teacher's voice droning fruitfully away.

I have no interest in algebra, I can't guarantee that when I grow up I would be some famous mathematician and anyway that wouldn't be happening. If I managed to pass my maths test that could be possible, but I couldn't and failed miserably. Unless Suzumiya wanted to make me the next Einstein that possibility would not happen in 10 life times.

Suzumiya Haruhi was in a state of boredom and was drumming her fingers randomly behind my chair. "Kyon, let's skip this class shall we?" she asked me. "No." I answered. That selfish brat, even if I don't look I'm paying attention I was still trying to absorb some algebra into my head.

Ah, God why are you so unfair? Why make others smart and other plain stupid? Was this natural selection? If life is natural selection, then God I plead with you to change the world right now.

I could sense the overly energetic girl pouting behind me and I sighed, trying my best to ignore her jabbing. It was a nice day, it would be nicer if dear Haruhi wouldn't jab me so hard in the back.

"Kyon, could you tell me the value of x on the board?' the teachers voice resounded in the classroom. I grew alert and looked at the board. I hesitated and answered.

It happened for an instant, the world spun; shapes swirled into each other, everything in the room swirled like a whirl pool. I felt my voice turning and twisting along with the shape in the room. Vaguely I heard my voice, my voice and a female's voice. She was screaming. I realised that I was screaming too. Was this a vortex? What was happening? Then the room stop spinning and I found my whole class looking at me.

"Kyon why are you screaming like a girl?" Haruhi demanded behind me. I looked to the front of the class and found my teacher looking sternly at me, waving a long wooden stick. Like I say, it was a nice day.


	2. Parallel Universe

Chapter 1

Parallel universe

After school, I marched straight towards the club room. It had become an everyday thing for me to do so, but today I wasn't doing it leisurely, I was doing it with gusto. I slammed the door open and found who I was looking for.

She was there and always there, the ever silent Nagato Yuki. She sits at the chair next to the window, her eyes peering at a large looking dictionary. She looked up, glanced at me before returning her gaze to the book.

"Nagato," I said, walking straight to her. "Hello." I greeted her.

"..."

She gazed at me, shutting her book.

"I shall get straight to the point then..." I said nervously.

"...go on..." she whispered ever so softly.

"Well...I experience spinning...a giddy feeling; I don't know how to describe it." I whispered.

"..."

I glanced at her and waved my hand. "It's nothing Nagato, must be my imagination."

I realised that I sounded stupid. If Haruhi heard me say that she probably send me to a mental asylum.

"...I see..." she whispered.

Nagato, what do you see? Could you talk for at least a minute? I cannot see what you see.

"A vortex has appeared," she said.

Just like that the ever silent Nagato Yuki had stunned me once again.

For the record, Nagato here is a self-proclaimed Alien; she's an android, created to observe Haruhi. yes Haruhi, she's not your ordinary high school girl either, to me she's a freak to others, out there she a chance for evolution, a greater entity, a higher being and a chance for easier time flow, but to me she's just a freak. A freak that I'm very confused about.

Moving that aside let's get back to the topic.

"A vortex?" I asked, "You mean those dimensional warp things."

"..."

"...a manifest of data distribution has appeared in this time space, compressed data is flowing rapidly..." she said.

"Nagato...I have no idea what you are talking about." I concluded. She did not answer instead stood up. "Get back!" she whispered. I saw her lips moving. She was doing something again. There was a white flash so bright it blinded me. I winced and covered my eyes with my sleeve. When I took them off m eyes again, I gasped.

The room was swirling violently. The chairs and table warping like a whirl pool. Nagato in front of me was the only thing no spinning. It was a swirling mess, it made me sick. I grab a hold of her and she turn to face me.

"..."

There was another bright flash, followed by a swirl of colours, than an explosion. I coughed and I heard other voices coughing too. Through the smoke I saw Nagato moving her lips again, the smoke cleared almost instantly and what I saw next stunned me.

I saw another me.

She was there on the ground still coughing than she stood up just as bewildered as I was. She turned to face me. Her brown hair was tied to a bun, her skin a little tanned like mine, her pupils light brown like mine, her face an exact replica as mine.

"Oh shit." We bother spoke at the same time.

"..."

We both turned and I found Nagato she was staring at a taller male and she held no expression what so ever. Nagato I praise your courage and bravery but shouldn't you be screaming by this point? There was a male version of Yuki. He bore no expression and like her had purple hair and paled skin. They both glared at each other, each not looking away.

"Nagato." The girl and I said at the same time, we look at each other annoyed. "I do not know what's going on, but I have got a feeling it's not a good thing." I said to her. She turned to me. "Well, same thoughts exactly."

"..."

It would seem the glaring match had ended and both male and female Nagato's were looking at us. I was surprise at myself. I guess nothing could really surprise me anymore. There beside me, I was sure of it, was a female version of myself.

"We are the same." Both Nagato's talked at the same time. The girl and I looked at them.

"..."

"Elaborate." I said to Yuki.

"A friction in the data time immigration integration had managed to release a large frolic of data, the compressed mass of data had managed to stay asleep for thousands of centuries..." the two Nagato's said, each synchronising with each other without blinking.

"The key..." they continued.

The girl and I looked at each other.

"Suzumiya."


	3. AN ADVERTISEMENT

Dear ghost hunt community who have been reading my ghost hunt fan fiction

I am sorry for the discontinuation of my story The Whispering Mountain, I will definitely continue it, do not worry, in fact after I am done with this first story of a series of mine I will continue the ghost hunt story.

I am writing another story, it is called **Aristocrat Puppets: The Man in the Mirror **

It is a horror/supernatural mystery/action story. It is a joint project between my friend and I. Her name is Narnia (not her real name) and she's a very good writer. We have been writing this story since the start of December last year and we have already written 5 chapter.

We have decided to post this story up in fiction press, a website very much like fan fiction, there you can post your own story.

This new story I am working on is a very huge project for me and my friend, it is the first time both of us have done something like this and we would like people to view it and give their support.

So without further ado, please go visit out story that would be published 2 days from now…or maybe even earlier. If you wanna see what is this all about, please visit this website, there you can view the story at an earlier date, but I'm warning you, your eyes might not be too hot after that.

.com/

Basically the story is like that:

Riddle is the elite school's joker, the cynical scholarship student whose laughing taunting face is nothing but a cold mask. Esme is the resident bad girl, the cream of New York elite but with a slightly disturbing and psychotic attitude to boot. Two girls. Two world. Only one thing can unite them: The Supernatural

Hey, a girl with a brain another girl with the brawn, a group of friends, two guys(girls like this

-__-) and the supernatural and well a whole lot of mystery, can you resist it?

Well I hope you all can review the story or at least view it.

Hehehe

Well, please read


End file.
